


Cripsinos in Wonderland

by GoldenUriel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenUriel/pseuds/GoldenUriel
Summary: "Alice" is taking none of the Queen's shit. Sara and Michele see each other for the first time since separating. They have a chance to catch up with one another.





	1. Wonderland?

Sara and Michele were inseparable from the moment they were born up until they were the age of dating. So inseparable and reliant on each other that boyfriends and girlfriends and datemates of all sorts had to gain the approval of the one they weren’t interested in. Breakups were often due to a twin feeling like they weren’t getting enough attention.

They dressed nice and were nice enough beings, so many suitors came to gain affections. First for dating, now for marriage. Many attractive people came and flirted and tried to win their hearts. None were good enough for both. It was during their 21st year of life that their parents decided to step in.

“You must find someone to complete you.” Mother said. “I’ve done it twice. You only have to do it once.”

Michele spoke, “We have each other.”

Sara agreed, “We don’t need anyone else.”

“You say that, but you’re wrong. You do feel romantic attraction to others, right?”

Their silent step dad looked on. The two siblings looked at each other. That much was true, so they nodded. Their parents sighed and relaxed.

“Then I’d like to introduce you to some lovely people. Jean, Isabella?”

Their step-dad opened the door to reveal the most boringly attractive people they had met. Sara did have a thing for undercuts and short hair, so she wasn’t sure which was for her.

Mother smiled, “Sara, this is Isabella Yang. Michele, this is Jean-Jacques Leroy. They’re Canadian!”

Both bowed and kissed a twin’s hand.

“Call me JJ.”

“You’re not ugly, at least.” they said in unison.

Step-father coughed.

JJ offered his hand to Michele, “Shall we take a walk in the garden?”

And they did, but not linking arms. The two girls hit it off right away, but not as lovers. Still, their parents wanted them to at least try. JJ was super charming, and it disgusted the male Crispino.

“Stop trying to hold my waist! You’re too close!” Mickey shoved the other man into a fountain, then he looked at Sara. A tiny head shake, and he bolted.

Sara closed her eyes and then turned to her potential, “Excuse me, Isabella.” Then she followed her brother.

“No problem, go ahead.” The short-haired woman said to no one. She took it upon herself to help Jean out of the fountain.

Michele sat under a tree, their tree. She stood in front of him because she knew how to find him, and waited for words. It was clear how he felt, but would he admit it?

“I don’t like them. They aren’t right. I just want it to be us, the two of us, forever. No one else.”

Sara paced slowly, “That sounds great, but…”

“But what?”

“It’s not realistic. Just like…this rabbit hole actually leading to another world of literal things in an abstract sense.”

“Wonderland?” Michele said.

“Exactly.”

A too fat white rabbit went down the hole. Sara watched it closely.

Michele sighed, “But we could make it a reality. The two of us could run away! I don’t need any other girl in my life rather than my sister, other than–”

A high-pitched yelp caused Mickey to suddenly stop. He stood and rushed to the hole. His sister was holding onto a root. Her purple eyes met his.

“This is deeper than it should be. Help.”

As the brown haired Italian male tried to help his sister out, the next door neighbor pushed him in.

“Fuck you, Yuri!” He called as he fell.

As they got farther and farther from the top, all they saw was a middle finger. While they were falling and falling and falling, their clothes were being torn apart. They landed before too much– but nothing they hadn’t seen before–was revealed.


	2. Stuck the Landing

“Sara, are you ok? Sara?” Michele said, gripping his arm from the fall.

His sister was just fine. Some flowers had caught her. Well, she was fine physically. The flowers picked at her and prodded while commenting on her clothes, mostly the ways she could improve.

“What strange petals, falling down around the center.”

A leaf lifted up her skirt, “Tattered and torn.”

“You have a unique coloring. Very strange and dull.”

He pulled her out, “She’s perfect in every way. Her hair is supposed to fall like that; our clothes are tattered because of it having to fight against an opposing force; and her coloring is prettier than any flower!”

They gasped in unison, leaves covering their mouths and stems.

“Well, I never!” “Must be his lover.” “How intimate.”

“We’re twins!” The Crispinos replied sharply, holding hands.

The flowers gawked at each other, “Twins!” They burst into laughter that shook pollen everywhere.

While they shook with giggles, the two humans scattered away to continue their journey. Right now, the goal was to find clothes. Quiet. They were very quiet along the path.

“Well aren’t you a lovely couple?”

It was Yuri’s voice, so they looked around. They did not see him.

“You really should change your clothes, something more suitable so you fit in more.”

Michele stopped, “Where the fuck are you, ya brat?”

A semi-transparent 16-year old blonde with cat ears dangled from a tree and spooked Mickey, “Boo.”

“Bopity.” Sara responded.

“Bipity.” Yuri smiled at her. “Well, how about it?”

The Crispino male collected himself, “About what?”

Sara answered, “Clothes.”

“They should fit.” He looked them up and down. “Eventually.” He flipped onto another tree. “Follow me.”

Everything in them told them this wasn’t the greatest of ideas, but it was the only one they had right now. They broke into a sprint trying to keep up with the dark pink Aura. Smells and unique bugs passed by, but no time for them. Clothes where the goal and then back home.

The cat boy sat atop a doorframe and then hopped to a nearby branch.

“A new wardrbe right this way. Open the door, I’ve saved the day.”

She smiled, “Thank you. So we go through here?”

“Yes, my Purrincess.”

With a sure hand, Sara reached for the door knob. Mickey made a sound of rejection, but the door was opened and they were sucked in before it made sense. They landed atop each other and rubbed their heads.

Yuri stood in the doorway, “Enjoy, Alices.” And closed it.

Alices. Yes Alices. A direct explanation of what they would be going through, doing, and experiencing since they fell down the rabbit hole. The door shrunk when it closed, and it was the only one in the room. These twins knew that the scene would not be the same once they crossed over.

Michele helped his sister stand, “So where are these clothes he told us about?”

His sister went to the stained glass table and saw the outfits that look like they belong to dolls. One with pants and one with a dress. They were purple and red and bright and striped. She picked them up as her brother found a vile and a donut.

“I’ll wear the dress.” They said together, doing rock, paper, scissors to decide. Sara won.

Then they took sips of what was in the vial. As expected, they began to get tinier and tinier. Very close fell away and they changed into what could now fit them. Being the gentleman that he was, Mickey refused to look at his sister while she changed.

She tied up her hair and turned to him after confirming that he was also clothed. Although more personalized to their personal style, no one would deny they looked like the Alices in their own rights.

The door opened with barely a push, and they followed the path towards the “Tea Party”. Which one? For there was a fork and both had sign saying the same in both directions.


	3. The Fork is More Like a Knife

He grabbed his sister’s hand and went right, but she was eyeing the left. Bickering began, a catipillar on a nearby shroom was having none of it.

“Excuse me.”

Sara rubbed her eyes. Sure, this was Wonderland, but she had never seen a catipillar with an undercut before.

“You are loud.”

The twins apologized. The flexible Yuri cat hopped next to the catipillar. Sara thought of asking them for directions, but they kept staring at the many-legged creature. Paying the two no mind, so to the bug the question went.

She asked, “Which way is the real way?”

Only a thumbs up was given in reply.

“Which is the right way?” He asked.

Again, a thumb in the air for approval.

“Is there a wrong way?” They asked in unison.

No reply of sound, but a thumbs down was given.

Purple eyes met their match, “Then you go right, and I’ll go left. We’ll meet up in the end.”

“Will you?” Yuri asked. “Or would it be better to stick together as you always have?”

“Yes” from Michele and “No” from Sara. He looked crushed. Sara stood her ground.

“I want you to be safe, so I’ll come with you.”

She nodded and smiled, “You go ahead. I’ll be right behind you.” He agreed and event ahead.

Michele was happy. Even though left was probably more dangerous, the Crispino twins could do anything as long as they were together. He knew this in his heart and believed it in his soul. He proclaimed it loudly and would believe it when he was old.

“Isn’t that right, Sara?” There was no reply, so he thought she was angry as she sometimes was when he went with her places or gave up what he wanted for her.

“Give me your hand, sorella.” A hand fell in his and he kissed it as an apology.

“Gross.” A rather Russian voice said. Michele retracted.

Yuri was the same height, if not a bit shorter, than his sister. This was a confusing world, so Michele was a bit distracted. It would be foolish to go back. Michele was now the angry one.

He grumbled, “Tell her to be safe.” and went ahead.

Why would she trick him like that? Did she really hate how close they were? No. No. She was just being rebellious. He was gonna scold her once they met up at the end of their paths. He hurried to the tea party, wanting to get over with it soon.

 

____________________________________

With Sara, she was in all of this world and took her time looking at these new things. Butterflies with different flavors. Lily pads with their own names. A path made of sweets she would not dare get near. Wonderland felt like home.

“Mickey would probably be rushing towards the next plot point, wouldn’t you…Mickey?” He wasn’t there.

The following feeling was unsettling but liberating. She had never felt so happy being alone. Her brother wasn’t reading down her back, telling her to hurry up. The Italian girl had probably missed so much by the side of her hardheaded brother.

She tried to get him to enjoy the journey, but he always concerned himself about the destination.

Before her, she heard music before a crash of place and a voice calling, “Selfie!”

Her hand touched a leaf and was about to part the curtain when Yurio popped up.

“Wait.”

“What?”

“Your brother says to be safe.”

She rolled her eyes, “Of course he did.”

“He’s right. Dangerous things lie ahead.”

“Like what?”

There was no answer as the kitten was fine, leaves fell open as a brown head popped in, “A guest!”

A gloved hand grabbed her and pulled her into the light. Several guests were already there. A small mousy girl that was bigger than her and a small boy with bunny ears who was actually smaller than her. Then there was a grown man in a school boy uniform. He seemed rather lonely but very pretty.

His eyes lit up when Sara arrived, “Who’s this?”

The mousy one grabbed her in a hug and then lifted her into the air. Sara giggled.

“This one doesn’t complain.”

“I’m honestly too shocked to react in any way. Who are you?”

She set her new friend on solid ground, “I am called Dormouse. I used to be called Adorable Mouse, but I’m Russian, so I have several nicknames.”

The tan one gasped, “Introductions! The one who looks like they are twelve is Minami we call him the March Hare.”

“It’s cuz I’m cute, but I can fight! Just gimme a chance and I could become the best guard in the Queen’s army.”

Everyone’s looks said the same thing and the Minami Hare beamed proudly.

The introductions continued, “Milla goes by Dormouse as you know. This is Christope but most–”

“People call me Tweedle Dum. I don’t like it, but they do.”

She replied, “I won’t.”

He kissed her hand, “Thank you.”

“And I am the Mad Hatter since I wear many hats. Phichit is my other name. I take photos and update people on news….do you want to see my camera roll?”

“Perhaps another time. I was ready for tea.”

“Tea you say?” Minami spoke. “He’s great at that too!”

Christophe agreed, “With him, it’s always tea time!”

Phichit grabbed her hand and sat each other down into fluffy chairs, “Well, last week, one of the flowers were nearly plucked by a knave, no THE knave, for the Red Queen, and–”

“Wait, no, liquid tea. The kind you drink.”

“You want to give me some?” He squealed.

The boy with ears hopped over and pouted a hot brown liquid into a fragile cup. Sugar came from his protruding tooth.

“Wait.” Milla said. “Did I say you could give her my name? That can be used against us!”

“She’s cute and bi, and you want her. It’s fine. Now where were we?” He saw the cup at her lips. “You’re doing it wrong. You have to spill the tea.”

A warm body was behind her. Christophe held her hand, “Like this, my dear.”

The liquid poured to the ground. Sara’s cheeks instantly got red. What was this feeling she had never felt before but tapped at her core? Words, she wanted to say would not come out, no way. How many suitors had there been? How many times had they smooched her hand. Kissed her cheek? Never had they made her felt so heated.


	4. Here's Where it Diverges

Michele was looking for a rabbit because he was utterly lost. He turned into the one being found by someone who looked too familiar.

“Welcome to the party!” He yelled as he took the male Crispino by the arm and led him forward.

“What are you doing here?” Mickey asked.

He furrowed his brows, “I, the Canadian Hatter, live here.”

The JJ looking man made the letters CH with his hands, shifting between the two letters.

A head rested on Michele’s shoulder, “Did you know there were two Hatters?”

“I had suspected as much because of the signs. Is there a difference? Wait, who are you?”

The beautiful silver-haired man smiled, “I am Twaddle Dee, but if you’re lucky, you can call me Viktor!”

“I’m Dormouse. At least, on this side.”

“And on the other side?”

She put her short hair behind her ear, “Isabella, nice to meet ya!”

“What do you mean meet? We’ve met before! You’re trying to marry my sister!” He pointed to his Hatter. “You’re trying to marry me!”

With a false but call demeanor while leaning in his chair, he asked, “Then what’s my name?”

Mickey answered, “Jean-Jacques Leroy!”

Everyone gasped. He was right. JJ nodded, “Well then. I should let you know you are not to tell anyone else who I am or who she is or any of us. Not even yourself.”

“Especially if they call themself a Queen or are covered in hearts.” Isabella added.

The Italian nodded, not quite sure what they meant. It was soon to be announced tea rime by an excitable man with brown ears and a high collar. His name was Emil, and Michele couldn’t keep his eyes off him.

“So you come from the same place as CH, don’t you?”

Mickey nodded, “I have so many questions.”

“I’ll try my best to answer them all!”

“How can he be from there but live here?”

Simply reply, “He moved and got cursed.”

One JJ lived in Wonderland, the other on the surface. They were two different people and shared neither mind nor body. His curse was given to him by the Queen of Hearts, his former lover. He had to find a lover outside of Wonderland to break it. The same happened to Isabella for being too friendly with the Knave.

Everyone was a bit somber after the stories were told. Then Emil stood with a smile.

“But it’s not a reason for serious sadness. I think relationships and looking for them should be fun! Happy! Lots of smiles!”

A right feeling balled in Mickey’s chest. What was it? He watched. Isabella and JJ continuously glanced at each other, but never while the other was looking. He hoped they would get together instead of him and his sister.

Viktor watched Mickey watching. “How about you tell me what you’re thinking?”

Michele spewed about his worries pertaining his sister and marriage. She was starting to be some more distant and he felt like they should have been getting closer.

“But she scowls when I include myself in her plans. She tells me less and less about people who ask her out and have crushes on her.”

A cute chubby boy in all white who had bunny ears and was wearing glasses was looking around the edges and Viktor lured him out with a bowl of noodles. Viktor started to hug the man as if they knew each other, his heart turned into a literal heart.

“Cute~!”

The bunny boy was a bit uncomfortable, “I’m not here to eat. I must warn you about-”

But the silver-haired man was swinging him back and forth paying compliments.

JJ smiled with Isabella beside him and Emil asked more about the human.

“What about you? What do you want?”

“I don’t know. I’d do anything for her. I don’t do much without Sara these days…years. I’d probably be married or at least dating someone like Emil if it weren’t for me using my time to protect her.”

As the boy went on, Emil blushed at the context of his name. He pushed and asked why. An answer was about to be given when the Knave arrived with soldiers.

Everyone fell silent and the one with glasses scampered back to the woods.

“Is the Canadian Hatter here?”

JJ stood and bowed, “I am. How about you?”

“You are under arrest!”

“For what?” Dormouse Isabella asked.

The tall dark-haired man unravelled a heart shaped scroll, “Spilling tea about the Queen.”

“I don’t spill tea. I drink it.” This Hatter stated.

“Tell that to her Majesty.”

Red handcuffs were places on all the tea patry guests’ wrists. Viktor his 28th a great sense of fear as the others were carted away. He knew that this was a mix up and that it had been the Fab Hatter that would spill tea so rich. Viktor Dee went to go find his Dum.

Michele was confused and angry and kept yelling in JJ’s defense. That is until Emil asked him to stop.

“It’ll only get us in more trouble.”

The words pulled on his heart strings and made his mouth go silent. In the silence there was an agreement not to mention the missing in hopes that he could do something to help them. Michele hoped the school-boy outfit wearing silver-haired man could read lips, as the Crispino had asked him to find his sister.

_____________________________

Sara giggled as she was spun on the ice that the table turned out to be. The tea was spilt, shared, and slurped. Then she leaped off the table as Viktor Dee arrived, yelling. He grabbed Christophe by the shoulders and spoke a strange tongue of Russian which Sara did. It understand, nor the Hatter. Milla was happy to translate.

Phichit knew they had gotten the wrong Hatter in an instant. Last week, the Hatters had a competition in which the brown one won. The prize was saying something from the other’s account. Phichit has said that the Red Queen didn’t really like the color red.

She, of course, wouldn’t stand for slander.

“Wait.” Sara grabbed the other. “What about my brother?”

He teared up, “I’m sorry, my dear.”

She got sort of upset, but would not be soft, “We’re going to save him and the others.”

Fab Hatter was hesitant. None of them wanted to go up against the Queen and her Army. Milla was all for it. She wanted to protect her crush. Christophe was fearless, and Viktor had to one-up him, so he was also fearless. Minami just had to protect his new friend.

Phichit sighed, “Fine. I’m sure I have blackmail thatwill help us get in more easily.”

And so the group set off to go save their counterparts from what was surely going to be an unjust trail led by the Queen. She had power and was offended, so she was sure to let her emotions get in the way. That’s what she and her Knave were known for, after all


	5. Queen A

Indeed it was a trail led by petty emotions of anger and sadness. The Queen of Hearts ordered the execution if all within 5.5 seconds of them trying to explain.

“However,” the brown haired woman said “If this human boy decides to become my newest toy, I might just set you free.”

Michele looked up to see her unhealthily red lips form a smile. He looked at the Knave. He looked in his companions’ eyes. Emil. He looked down.

A breath, “I’ll do it.”

Sad brown ears. He looked down.

The Queen squealed, “Good choice, but~ they still must rot for hurting my feelings. TAKE THEM AWAY!” Her thumb went down.

She stood and touched his cheek, “Don’t worry, I won’t kill them. I’m just making sure you stay in line and don’t try to escape.”

The rules were simple: do what she wants and everyone lives. Michele was taken away to be put in his uniform while The Queen talked to her Knave who asked.

“Why another one, my Queen?”

“You know I get bored easily. He’s not going to last forever either. You’re the only one that stays.”

She offered her hand and he kissed it.

“It’s because I love you, Anya.”

“I know, Georgi.”

And he did. She did. She really did. Queen Anya knew that subpar man would do anything for her. Because of love. She loved her pet, too.

_______________________________________

“How much farther?” Sara asked as they rose in a Hatter contraption.

“Three minutes!” He replied.

The castle was close, but not that close. She looked at the dials one last time before turning the gold one. “Let’s make it now!”

Everyone held on for dear life as they nearly crashed into the gate. Phichit stopped it just in time. He glared at her.

“You almost hurt my baby!” He sighed. “Being stuck in one love is just as bad as going nowhere fast.”

By the time he said that, the female Crispino was scaling the walls. She had learned a lot to get away from bad dates, and her brother. A larger sigh as Milla was right behind her. Fab Hatter took his time locking his car as Viktor and Christophe boosted and pulled. Locking his car and turning it into a helicopter that is.

On his way up, he got arms to grab the passengers and put them back in their seats. Sara was on top of the wall by the time she got picked up. She was pouty but grateful. The others decided sneaking in was best.

They made the decision once they were safe I side the walls and Sara couldn’t stand their inaction. She tried to sneak away, but the most beautiful man stopped her. Chris had gotten in front of her somehow.

“Tsk tsk. And I thought we were a team?”

“I just want to save my brother!’ Sara was turning an unflattering shade of red.

A voice demanded, "Who is there?”

Everyone up and hid while Sara stood her ground and walked around the corner. Her eyes met sapphire beauties. Both had words to say, but couldn’t. Both were shocked. Startled. Shit with an arrow of. A red face, but

“Who is it, Georgi darling?”

The man grabbed her upper arm with force and took her to a woman in a crown and a poofy dress. She was playing real life Angry Birds. That is, she used a trebuchet with a painted pig in it to attack birds and blocks.

Sara had been introduced as an intruder, but she had caught the attention of the Queen who introduced herself as one of Hearts, making sure her real name would stay secret.

She told Georgi to let her new friend go, “Your fave has such a lovely shade of red. It’s not anger, but something else. Embarrassment from getting caught, I suppose.”

It was a different kind of embarrassment and not just that alone. Sara had not been prepared to fall for a beautiful pair of gems, but this guard had captivated her. All guard’s had a red, heart shaped mask covering their mouths. The one with the eyes, his mask was checkered black and white.

Why was he different?

“Well, my Knave, you’ve done a good job. The best! I think I may have found a new friend.”

Queen of Hearts had been looking around and noticed that all her guards had become fascinated by this new girl. Hearts. She was making their hearts waver. Queen could feel it, but she would make it work to her advantage.


	6. Feelings, Caught

Sara was confused, “Friend?” and heartbroken “Knave?”

The Queen smiled and caressed the new girl’s hair, “Yes. You are my friend for reasons I’ll explain later, and this is my trusted Knave. He does everything I tell him and he obeys my every word. Isn’t that right?”

He nodded, “Yes. You’re always right, my Queen.” Sara’s heart hurt.

“Now,” She ignored her lovestruck guards. “Take my new friend, um. What’s your name?”

“S-” NO.

From her brother and a tiny, involuntary headshake from the Knave. Don’t give her your real name.

“Sorry, can you repeat yourself…please?”

The Queen rolled her eyes but kept her tight-pressed smile, making it easy to see her heart-shaped lipstick. “Your name, please.”

“Alice.” Sara replied without missing a beat. “My name is Alice.”

“Take my friend Alice to her new room, the best guest room we have! Lots of red roses!”

And so a regular guard bowed at Alice Sara and told her to follow him. Sara obliged and took a look back to see the Queen all over her Knave. The Queen did not like attention being taken away from her, so this “Alice” had to be put into hiding. All “Alices” did.

Fake Alices came every so often trying to defeat the Queen. None were able to win the hearts of her friend people. None knew the Queen’s real name.

They became toys instead. The first “Alice” was Dana who works in the Queen’s library, dusting. Alice #20 was beautiful and won hard-ons rather than hearts. Alice #3 was a real Alice but an idiot. She died.

And so the Queen never trusted an Alice, only underestimated them. Broke them. Ruled over them.

“Excuse me?” Sara asked once she was introduced to her room. “Um, does the Knave. Is he in love with the Queen of Hearts?”

He chuckled, “Everyone is in love with the Queen in one way or another. He loves her the most, stays by her side no matter how many guards she– pardon me. Our Queen is perfect.”

Gone. The guard left.

The one person she felt romantic towards, and he loved someone else. It seemed very one sided. She’d save him too, but first, Michele.

______________________________________

Michele was able to see his friends after finding out rather quickly where they were and tricking a guard. They were kept in cages on a large tree of glittering and shining curses. A red bird about 6 foot tall. His squak was low. There were many birds, but they were freaky looking for the most part.

The locals were scared, whereas Mickey was angry.

“And look at this guy. He’s just dressed like a bird. Aren’t you just trying to get out of work?”

A high-pitched squak in reply. He spent 10 minutes to get the human looking creature to speak the human language.

“JUST STOP IT!” JJ demanded. “He isn’t human! It…it affects your mind first.”

“What does?”

“The cages. They’re enchanted to turn you into a pig or a bird.” Dormouse Isabella said.

Was she shorter than before?

Emil spoke, “Unless you’ve got an attribute already. Like me. My beard which is actually fur is spreading.”

Mickey went to grab his cage, but bunny boy put his hand up. “How long will it take?”

“It takes as long as I want. I haven’t decided what to do with them yet, so rather slowly for your friends.” It was the Queen who snuggled up to her newest toy.

Emil looked away.

Isabella and JJ spoke, “How long are you going to keep us here?”

“I didn’t do anything!”

“Quiet!” She yelled and cast a silencing spell with a wave of her hand. Then she wrapped her leg around him. “Now, how about we spend some alone time together?”

He held her leg as his cheeks burned. There were things that Michle would never want: death, his sister upset in any way, and this. It betrayed not only his heart, but his mind as well. Never in a trillion years would he want the advancement of someone so fake.

“Of course, my Queen. U only ask that you are patient with my adjustment.”

She pouted and lowered her leg, “I could simply use my magic.”

Michele made his eyes soft, “But I want my love for you to be in its truest form. That way, it is a magic of its own and much more powerful. As a ruler of heart’s, you must know that.”

Queen Anya bit her lip, “Of course I know that. Fine then, love me on your own.”

“It won’t be hard.”

Emil didn’t watch the boy he liked traipse off with the Queen. Instead, he hid his tears. Why was he so emotional? They had just met a few hours ago. Still his heart thumping reached maximum speeds. Even his foot couldn’t go that fast. His crush spoke such tender words to the one who had imprisoned them. Michele had to be lying, right?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Alice" is taking none of the Queen's shit. Sara and Michele see each other for the first time since separating. They have a chance to catch up with one another.

The Knave had about an hour to prepare this Alice for dinner. He grabbed his chest and caught his breath. Everythine he remembered her, it happened. The feeling was crazy, and Georgi didn’t understand it one bit. He knocked on the door.

“Alice. Alice, it is the Knave, let me in. Please?”

Sapphire flashed in her mind, not hers to adore. “No.” Sara said. “I’m not letting you in until I know what you want. What happened to the other guard?”

It was true that Georgi the Knave had asked the lower to let him take care of this newest Alice. Everyone knew what her ultimate fate was since she used the name of all heroine before her. He just wanted to make her comfortable until the Queen took her mind.

He cleared his throat, “I am here to get you ready for dinner. We have just over an hour, please.”

Don’t fall for him. Don’t fall for his eyes. Don’t do it, Sara. She reminded herself and opened the door, not meeting his eyes. Allowed him in. Let him sit. Asked for instruction. Her best plan was to follow the Queen’s demands until she found her majesty’s weakness. Perhaps her name.

“Thank you.” Sara blurted out. “I got the feeling not to tell my true name, but it’s one I might’ve ignored of not for your… added headshake.”

He blushed, something she hadn’t expected. Sara went to change behind a divider.

Clear throat, “It’s just that names, they define our birth and what comes after. They’re used against each other like guns in your world. Everyone has them.” Shift. “I didn’t want her to have that power against you. I don’t know why I did it.”

“I’m grateful…Anyways. I’m in the dinner dress. I think.”

“Let me see.”

Sara stepped out from behind the dressing door and nervously pushed her hair back. She made sure not to look at his eyes. “How do I look?” She hares that she really wanted to know his opinion.

The Dinner Dress was a faded and bleached sack with glitter on it. On Sara, it looked like a red carpet look from next season.

“I sometimes make or alter my own costumes, so I used the scissors to straighten things out a bit. There was glitter in the drawer, so I tried to make it look nice…for the Queen. It’s silly, I jus-”

“You’re so beautiful.” The Knave shook his head. “I brought the shoes she wanted you to wear.”

Unraveling flats. Stained with…blood? It was a reddish brown mark in the outline of a heart, but no doubt that it was blood. This was bullying, and she knew it all too well.

“I refuse.”

“But, but,” He stammered. “The Queen will–”

“The Queen can suck my ass! I’m not going to look like a fool to appease her!” Sara opened the door. “Out.”

The Knave was afraid and cried frightened tears, “Queen. She’ll. I can’t.”

She gave him a tissue and ushered him out, “I won’t let you get in trouble since this isn’t your fault, but I am not wearing her suggestions. Now out. Come get me hmmm 15 minutes before dinner.”

The door shit on the Knave, and he quickly left to go find his queen.

_____________________________________

Dormouse Milla head held to retrieve objects from Hatteras car and bring them to her. She did actually transform herself into Italian males which was her magic. They didn’t have much time. Then they would have the queen knocking on her door any second.

Luckily, head held to retrieve objects from Hatteras car and bring them to her. She did actually transform herself into Italian males which was her magic. They didn’t have much time. Then they would have the queen knocking on her door any second.

Luckily, head held to retrieve objects from Hatter’s car and bring them to her. She did actually transform herself into Italian males which was her magic. They didn’t have much time. Then they would have the queen knocking on her door any second.

Luckily, Sara was good at what she did, and she could do it fast. Rip resistant. Support the stitches. Glitter for the Queen. Hearts and red. She wasn’t playing games, and the Royal Court would know it. Last touch.

Quick footsteps. The Tweedles were very good at distractions, Sara kissed mousy Milla on the cheek. “Tell everyone I said thanks.”

She squealed and left through a hole in the wall.

Knock. Knock. Knock. False sweetness, “Alice, bestie, get out here! We’ll be late fore dinner!”

If Sara was going to be Alice, then she’d make a point. She stepped out in a blue dress with checkered black and white hearts on the skirt. It matched the bow in her hair. Patched stockings and new Mary Janes from Phichit. Tits out.

All in the hall were silent with shock.

“We’d better get going. We wouldn’t want to be late now, would we, my Queen?”

“Of course not, Alice.”

The two ladies hooked arms and walked to the dining room, guards and Knave close behind. All sorts of food was spread out for Sara’s and the other’s enjoyment. Hardly any of them seemed from home.

Alice Sara looked over the guests. Michele was there, wearing barely anything. He became one of the newest consorts according to the Knave. He called Mickey an organic lover, meaning no enchantment.

“Are you also organic?” She asked while not looking at his eyes. It was info she needed to gather, nothing personal. A lie she whispered to herself.

“Very much so.” Knave gazed at his non-committal lover who was busy playing with her new pet.

The Italian was told his name was Alex. Clever. She made sure to act as if she did not know who she was and kept her questions as shallow curiosity.

Michele was having trouble not keeping an eye on his sister, especially since she seemed to be getting cozy with the knave. Also, was she judging him? It was only a cover. She had to know that. It wasn’t his fault it included more bare skin than fabric.

Sara, look at me!

A hand jerked his head towards red lips, “Why do you keep looking at my friend? Is it because she wears less makeup? I know boys like that, but I like makeup. It makes me feel pretty.”

He kissed her hand in reply, “I apologize. It won’t happen again.”

That shut her up for a good moment. The Queen ate. Alex served her. The Canadian Hatter and friends were slowly losing their humanity. One nursed a breaking heart. Alice got info.

The plan so far was to get the other Hatter crew freed and get the twins home. They’d deal with the Queen’s wrath after the two humans went home. Phichit had a secret plan in his heart, one full of hope. The Queen of Heart’s downfall. The setting free of all who claimed to love her.

As you see, the Fab Hatter was in love with the Red Queen’s style. With her magic reaching all over the kingdom, he became attached. He fought his attraction to her hourly. The tea helped to combat the affects, but it wasn’t easy. All of this hinged on their inside contacts. They had to stay alive and not get cursed by the Queen’s magic.

Mickey was very bad at his job. His mind was on his sister and Emil. The Knave called for the desert to be cleared and led his boss’s friend to the dance floor.

“Stand here.” And she did.

The Queen paired everyone up to dance, making sure Alice was last.

She giggled, “You, my new friend, well be paired up with my newest pet. Introduce each other if you will. I’ll go take care of my baby.”

To another barely clothed consort she went. The Knave was paired with a tiger-haired girl. The twins’s conversation contained in Italian Babble, a language they made up as kids.

“Nice get up.” She laughed.

“It’s a cover” He eyed her. “Same as you.”

She asked what had happened to him while they were apart. He answered. Repeated but reversed process. Both decided they had to get home. Mickey more strongly then his counter.

She signed, “We have to save them first. All of the people here under the Queen’s spell of false love.” A look at the Knave. “They’ll die. They’ll be more. It’ll only get worse if we don’t.”

He heard that subtle vulnerability in her voice and loud sigh, “Sure. Ok. We’ve gotta save my friends first. They’ll help.”

Sara nodded just as they were interrupted by the Knave and his partner. The siblings bowed and changed. Michele smiled at his Queen to assure her and her sister was a bit more relaxed now that she knew he was mostly ok. She’d have to meet this Emil.

“You seem to have calmed down, Alice. Was it the consort?”

A spin. “What makes you think that?”

“Well.” reverse spin. “You were a bit tense and such before he laid hands on you and the two of you talked all throughout the past two hours in some foreign tongue.” Out and in twice. “Now you’re not.”

“Well. It must be his charm that put me at ease.” It was sort of difficult to say that without laughing. Mickey? Charm? He doesn’t know her.

Out and in and he held her hips as they circled. A pleasant shiver as his hand fit perfectly, so strong.


End file.
